To late apologize
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand il est trop tard... Shweir


I'm holding on your rope

**Une de mes petites dernières song-fic **

**Une dédi spéciale pour Isa.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise **

I'm holding on your rope

(Je m'accroche à ta corde)  
Got me ten feet off the ground

(A dix pieds en l'air)  
And I'm hearing what you say

(J'entends ce que tu me dis)  
But I just can't make a sound

(mais aucun mot ne peut sortir)  
You tell me that you need me

(Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi)  
Then you go and cut me down

(Puis tu pars et tu me détaches)  
But wait...

(mais attends)  
You tell me that you're sorry

(Tu me dis que tu es désolée)  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say…

(Tu ne pensais pas que je me retournerais et dirais...)

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

(C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)

Je me souviens encore de ce jour où tu m'as tout avoué…C'était un dimanche. Dire que c'était celui où je m'étais enfin décidé à te parler de ce que je ressentais ! Tu m'as convoqué, comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois dans tes quartiers… C'est qui m'a trompé, ce qui m'a fait espérer. J'ai frappé à ta porte. Tu m'as ouvert. Tu portais une magnifique robe blanche qui mettait encore plus en valeur le vert si pur de tes yeux. Tu m'as souri, nerveuse, en me demandant d'entrer. J'étais dans le même état. Nerveux. Non, terrifié. Parce que cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas déclaré à une femme. Plus de dix ans. Et les autres,au cours de toutes ces années, n'avaient pas compté. Aucune n'avait compté à part toi.

Tu es allée à ta fenêtre et tu as regardé l'horizon. Je me suis approché de toi, cherchant les mots les plus sûrs pour te faire tomber dans mes bras. Au moment où j'allais enfin me lancer, tu t'es retournée et tu m'as annoncé :

« John, je vais me marier. »

Je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. Moi, le militaire qui sait toujours quoi faire au bon moment, je n'ai pas pu quoi te dire. Je t'ai regardé. Sentant le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Tu t'es avancé vers moi et tu m'as observé, l'air inquiet. Tu m'as demandé si ça allait. J'ai secoué la tête. Comment cela aurait pu aller alors que tu m'annonçais la fin de ma vie ?! Comment avais-je fait pour ne rien voir ? Comment avais-je fais pour ne rien voir…. Durant tout ce temps !!

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble? »

A été la seule question que je t'ai posée. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, a été la seule réponse que tu m'as donnée. Je me suis assis sur ton lit. K.O, comme si un coup de poing m'avait été asséné à l'estomac. J'ai à peine senti le matelas onduler lorsque tu t'es assise à côté de moi. Tu as pris ma main dans la tienne et tu l'as serrée.

« John, je…j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés.

Quoi… ?

J'ai peur et…enfin vous avez déjà été marié… et… je pensais que vous pourriez me donner des conseils ou…

Je vous aime ! »

Ton visage à cet instant a marqué la surprise. J'ai même cru y déceler une lueur de joie. Mais elle est bien vite passée. Tu as baissé la tête et tu as soupiré. J'ai su que c'était trop tard… Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers la porte. Tu m'as appelé. Je me suis retourné.

« John, je suis désolée… »

Je t'ai regardé, le cœur lourd.

« C'est trop tard pour vous excuser… Trop tard pour... »

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you

(Je tenterais à nouveau ma chance, je tomberais, prendrais une balle pour  
toi)  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat

(Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin de battre)  
(But that's nothing new)

(Seulement il n'y a rien de nouveau)  
Yeah yeah

« John… non, arrêtez. »

C'était la troisième fois que tu me disais ça. La troisième fois en deux jours. Je te disais que je t'aimais. Je ne renonçais pas. Je n'ai jamais renoncé, même en absence d'espoir. Et toi tu me repoussais. Tu ne me disais pas que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu ne faisais que me rejeter. Savais-tu seulement à quel point c'était dur pour moi de t'avouer tout ça ? De me déclarer ? Apparemment non. Alors je n'ai plus respecté les règles. J'ai pris des risques incensés pour que tu me convoques dans ton bureau. Pour que tu me parles. Pour passer du temps avec toi. Parce que j'avais besoin de toi comme d'un cœur a besoin de battre. Mais ça n'a rien changé …

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
(Je t'aimais d'un amour ardent, maintenant il devient pale)

And you say

(Et tu dis)  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,

(Pardon comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais)  
But I'm afraid

(Mais je regrette)

Les semaines ont passé, la cérémonie allait se dérouler dans quelques jours. J'étais parti pour une mission sans danger. Mais les ennemis nous attendaient. Comme toujours j'ai assuré la survie de mes équipiers. Comme toujours sans penser à moi. Mais cette fois j'aurais dû. J'aurais dû voir ce Wraith à la lisière de la forêt. J'aurais dû le voir sortir son arme et me tirer dans le dos.

A partir de là… tout était fini… je me suis vu. Je les ai vu essayé de me sauver. Carson… surtout lui. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney attendre fébrilement dans le couloir. Toi accourir. Et quand ils ont appris la nouvelle, Teyla a fondu en larmes, Ronon l'a réconforté, Rodney s'et laissé glissé au sol et toi… toi tu t'es précipité dans la salle d'infirmerie et tu m'as prises dans tes bras. En te moquant du sang coulant encore de ma blessure. Et là tu m'a dis :

« Pardonnes-moi. »

Mais maintenant…

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard)

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah

(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, yeah yeah)  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah  
(J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, a yeah)

I'm holding your rope  
(Je m'accroche à ta corde)

Got me ten feet off the ground...  
(A dix pieds en l'air...)

Je veille toujours sur toi… Si loin mais pourtant si près…

4


End file.
